


Moonlight

by distressed_plant



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, and he's done with mine too, mentioned xiuhan, suho is so done with their bs, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distressed_plant/pseuds/distressed_plant
Summary: Baekhyun is a slut for Chanyeol, and everyone knows it.***Originally posted on AFF*****Edited slightly**
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> This was originally posted on my AFF, but I decided to migrate everything over to my AO3. This is the slightly edited and updated version of this one-shot. I hope you enjoy!

Chanyeol always loved the moon. He loved the way it rose into the sky, majestic and ethereal, loved how it cast a beautiful glow upon the world below. This particular night was an especially beautiful one, with two feet of fresh, thick snow reflecting the light of the full moon with a glossy shimmer. The only thing that was possibly more beautiful in this serene, gentle moment was Byun Baekhyun, lying beneath Chanyeol and staring up at him with his eyeliner-framed eyes screaming with lust and love, the emotions mixing into a deadly concoction that Chanyeol could taste as the elder pulled him down by his collar and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

“Chanyeol…” It came out as a breathy moan against Chanyeol’s lips as the younger slid his hand behind Baekhyun’s neck and licked his way into his mouth, tasting the intoxicating elixir that was Byun Baekhyun. He licked all around his boyfriend's mouth, running the curious muscle over Baek’s teeth while placing his knee in between his legs and nudging against the growing problem there. The elder groaned and slid his hand up into Chanyeol’s hair, letting out another beautiful moan as Chanyeol kissed down his neck, licking wet stripes up the pale skin.

One of Chanyeol’s hands slipped up Baekhyun’s shirt and started playing with his nipples, erect and sensitive as Chanyeol rubbed the rough pad of his thumb over the tip. Baekhyun’s hands slipped down to clutch at the bedsheets, his back arching in pleasure, sounds of pleasure escaping his throat. Chanyeol assaulted him for a while before taking the sensitive flesh between his fingers and twisting just enough to bring twinges of pleasurable pain to Baekhyun, all of which went straight to his dick.

“A-ah, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun cried as Chanyeol bit and sucked at the soft flesh at the base of his pale neck as he simultaneously gave a rather rough pinch to his nipple. Hands worked quickly and Chanyeol managed to rid himself and Baekhyun of their shirts without too much hassle, going back to pressing rough, sloppy kisses to Baekhyun’s swollen lips and playing with the perky buds that looked oh so tantalizing in the soft light of the full moon.

“Baekhyun, you look absolutely delicious.” Chanyeol groaned as he bit and sucked bruises all over Baekhyun’s neck, collar bones, and any other bit of skin he could reach. As he moved lower, he paused and blew cool air over one of Baek’s nipples, now a light shade of red from the prior attention. Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol took the tip between his teeth, teasing it gently before suckling on it and drawing a long, sensual moan from Baekhyun, the elders beautiful fingers sliding up and lacing themselves in Chanyeol’s silver hair.

More groans flowed out of the elder’s mouth as Chanyeol continued his assault on his skin, the youngers knee still nudging against Baekhyun’s painfully hard cock, leaking and swollen. Baekhyun stared down at his boyfriend and groaned again because God Chanyeol was attractive. Baekhyun just wanted the younger to quit his teasing and fuck him into the mattress already. 

Chanyeol quit assaulting his nipples and smirked when he raised his head and watched Baekhyun keen and jerk whenever he applied even the slightest pressure on his denim-clothed cock. Little whines and whimpers escaped Baekhyun’s swollen lips and he looked so beautiful, so fucked out, and they had hardly even started.

“Do you want more, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol whispered deeply, tracing the shell of Baekhyun’s ear with his tongue as he brought the elders wrists up and pinned them above his head. “Do you want me to touch you properly?” 

Baekhyun gasped again because the possessive Chanyeol was coming out and that’s when things always turned into Baekhyun screaming into the mattress as Chanyeol took him from behind. He groaned and nearly sobbed when Chanyeol removed his knee from between his legs.

“You look like you’re going to cum just from me playing with your nipples and talking dirty to you.” the sneer was evident in his deep voice, and Baekhyun had half a mind to smack it off his face. He had more urgent things to worry about, however.

“Chanyeol, please just fuck me.” he whined, breath hitching when Chanyeol pulled some kind of fabric out from behind the pillows and tied Baekhyun’s wrists together, growling a stay still or else before moving away to mark Baekhyun’s adam's apple with a deep purple mark. He felt Chanyeol smirk against his neck and a low chuckle came from Chanyeol’s throat as Baekhyun moaned out another ‘Please’.

“Listen to you, my little slut. You want me inside you?” The younger slid his tongue up Baekhyun’s neck and cheek to whisper in his ear. “What do you want me to do to you. Tell me, and I might give it to you.” Chanyeol’s voice was dark, almost feral, and Baekhyun’s cock throbbed with need, the coil in his stomach twisting tighter the more Chanyeol pushed him.

“I-I need you to fuck me.” Baek’s voice came out in a groan and he tried to thrust his hips up to grind against Chanyeol’s jeans.

“Hmm? That’s all? Do I just have to fuck you? Then how’s about this…” he took Baekhyun’s earlobe between his teeth as he pressed Baekhyun’s hips to the bed to stop his attempt at grinding. “Hows about I fuck you with my fingers, huh? Is that what you want?”

“No! Chanyeol please, I need you…” The elder practically sobbed, staring at Chanyeol with nothing short of unquenchable lust and need. He wanted to taste him, wanted to touch Chanyeol, but he couldn’t because Chanyeol was now bringing out even more scraps of fabric and was tying Baekhyun's hands to opposite bedposts so he couldn’t move them at all anymore. Chanyeol chuckled and traced Baekhyun’s nipple with his finger, grabbing at his chest and squeezing, running his thumb over the protruding flesh with a sneer.

“Look at you, so fucked out already and I haven’t even touched your dick yet. You really are a slut aren’t you Baekhyun? Such a pretty little slut for me. I wonder if you’ll cum if I play with your nipples a bit more.” There was a sadistic, almost scary grin on Chanyeol’s face as he leaned in and took Baekhyun’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back and letting go a second later. “Let’s find out shall we?”

Baekhyun was panting now, his whole body hot as the coil in his abdomen wound itself tighter with Chanyeol’s dirty talking. It nearly snapped when Chanyeol took both of Baekhyun’s nipples between his fingers and pulled. The scream that Baekhyun let out was glorious, dripping with lust and pleasure and Chanyeol whispered things like ‘my little whore is so pretty’ and ‘your screams are going to wake the entire dorm and you don’t even care do you?’ In all honesty, Baekhyun didn’t care, and neither did Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s own cock was throbbing in his jeans, the younger of the two incredibly aroused by how glorious his boyfriend looked right then. His hands tied, mouth open and panting, dark purple marks blossoming over every square inch of his skin. Baekhyun’s eyes were lidded and full of lust, and Chanyeol noticed a thin trail of drool that dribbled down his face without the elder noticing or caring. He groaned at the sight and bent down, taking one of Baekhyun’s nipples into his mouth and sucking hard.

Baekhyun arched his back, which gave Chanyeol much better access to his chest as he suckled on the nipple while his other hand kneaded the flesh on the other side. Baekhyun was close, so very close, he could feel himself teetering on the edge, and when Chanyeol muttered a very quiet “What a pretty, pretty slut.” and bit down on his nipple, that’s when his first orgasm came crashing over him in waves of shuddering pleasure, stars bursting in front of his eyes as he screamed out Chanyeol’s name.

Chanyeol grinned and began whispering filthy things in Baekhyun’s ear as he palmed the elder through his tight black jeans, the latter shuddering as the friction prolonged the waves of ecstasy. Chanyeol felt the front of Baekhyun’s jeans become damp and he felt a sense of satisfaction because he had made Baekhyun like this with only his voice and his mouth. Baekhyun whined due to over sensitivity after another minute of Chanyeol rubbing his dick through his pants, now soaked with his cum. 

A heavy blush formed on Baekhyun’s face when the realization dawned on him that he had just creamed himself because of Chanyeol’s voice, essentially. He opened his eyes and tentatively glanced up to see the sneer dance across Chanyeol’s face. The elder flushed even more and turned his head away, not wanting to face the humiliation of what just happened. Chanyeol grabbed his face and turned it back to look at him. He bent down and captured Baekhyun’s mouth with his and once again, Baekhyun let Chanyeol take him and do what he wanted.

“Would you look at that…” Chanyeol chided, looking up at Baekhyun with dark eyes, pupils blown and full of desire. “You creamed yourself just from me calling you a slut.” He flicked Baek’s nipple, causing the latter to arch his back and cry out. 

“But you like it don’t you?”

Chanyeol’s hands were now attempting to work Baekhyun’s pants down his legs and the elder lifted his hips to assist him. Chanyeol threw the ruined clothing to some part of the room and resumed his torment, Baekhyun thrashing under the heated stare and moaning out broken parts of Chanyeol’s name.

“You love being my slut, don’t you Baekhyun? You want my cock? Hm? Is that what you want?”

Chanyeol’s voice was degrading, and Baekhyun wanted nothing more to sink into the floor and cry, but his body was on high alert, and the truth in Chanyeol’s words was enough to get him half-hard almost immediately. He yanked at the bonds, the fabric bruising and ripping at his skin.

“Y-yes Chanyeol… please, I need your big cock… I want it so badly.” Baekhyun whined, looking with slightly watery eyes at Chanyeol because he needed his boyfriend’s cock in his ass and he needed it right then.  
Chanyeol smirked and pressed his lips hard against Baekhyun’s before trailing down his body, leaving wet kisses and many bite marks that were going to bruise for sure. After leaving plenty of hickeys on Baekhyun’s pretty hips, Chanyeol yanked down Baekhyun’s soaked boxers and threw them behind him to join the lost jeans.

“Mmm, look at you. Already hard again?” Chanyeol’s hot breath was ghosting over his cock and Baekhyun writhed in his bonds and bucked his hips up to Chanyeol’s mouth. Rough hands came up and pinned Baek’s hips to the bed as Chanyeol blew on the throbbing appendage, his eyes ablaze. Baekhyun let out a cry as his boyfriend moved away from his cock and spread his legs, kissing and sucking the pale skin of his inner thighs. Baekhyun writhed as tears threatened to flow.

“Chanyeol please…” He sobbed. “I need something.” He looked up at Chanyeol, then quickly averted his eyes, his skin flushing a darker shade of red with embarrassment as Chanyeol’s eyes raked over his exposed body. The giant smirked and pulled a small silver packet and a clear bottle out of the nightstand, spreading some of the thick substance on a finger before throwing the bottle to the side and smirking down at Baekhyun. He spread Baek’s thighs further apart and rubbed his slick finger around his entrance, reveling in the small whimpers and whines that his pretty boyfriend let out.

“Do you like that? Hm?” Chanyeol sucked on Baekhyun’s jaw, leaving a nice blooming mark in his wake. Baekhyun moaned and tried to push down on the finger, and Chanyeol decided to finally give in. He watched as Baekhyun arched his back so obscenely, a high-pitched moan leaving his throat as Chanyeol finally gave him something.

Chanyeol wasted no time, seeing as he was so hard it hurt, and he wasn’t sure he could last much longer with Baekhyun as alluring as he was in this moment. He thrust his finger in and out of Baekhyun’s tight hole, reveling in the mewls and whimpers that the smaller was letting out. He added a second and thrust in just as relentlessly, and despite the slight burn, Baekhyun was writhing in his bonds, moaning and crying because Chanyeol was finally giving in.

But it still wasn’t enough.

“Chanyeol… please… I need your c-” Baekhyun was cut off in the middle of his sentence as Chanyeol smirked and thrust a third finger in to join the other two, reveling in the way that Baekhyun cried out. He began moving his hand furiously, loving the way that Baekhyun’s body sucked him in so willingly. He wiggled his fingers a little bit, stretching him as much as he could and searching for that little pleasure button deep within his boyfriend’s body.

A few tears of pain mixed into the tears of pleasure flowing down Baekhyun’s face, seeing as Chanyeol was fucking him quickly and giving him barely any time to adjust. However, it felt so good that Baekhyun couldn’t bear the idea of Chanyeol stopping anything at this point. Chanyeol thrust his fingers in a few more times, and then white-hot pleasure hit Baekhyun like a train and he let out a scream that echoed through the dorm. Chanyeol sneered. He’d finally found the spot he was looking for and assaulted it for a few more minutes before pulling out his fingers.

It was hard to control himself as he pulled his pants and boxers down, a gasp of relief escaping his lungs when the cool air hit his throbbing cock. He leaned down and kissed Baekhyun, reaching up and untying his hands from their bonds. Chanyeol frowned slightly at the marks from where the fabric had cut into his wrists, the skin turning a light purple because of Baekhyun’s constant tugging and writhing. He brought Baekhyun’s wrists up and gently pressed kisses to the bruises, letting them fall gently back down onto the bed after a while.

“Chanyeollie…” Baekhyun’s small voice broke the silence, heavy with lust and desire. “Please…” He ground his hips up against Chanyeol, which made the younger raise an eyebrow and push Baek’s hips down once again, smirking.

“Aw little pup wants me so badly, doesn’t he?” He whispered, searching around for the silver packet that somehow got lost in the blankets. Baekhyun shuddered at the nickname, his cock twitching. “Needy baby can’t go a minute without being filled up, can he?”

Baekhyun shivered, the strong need for Chanyeol filling him up to the very brim was way too powerful and he grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, staring him dead in the eye.

“Screw the condom, just get in me.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flashed with confusion and the younger had to do a double-take. “What?”

Baekhyun pushed at Chanyeol’s shoulders, and when he had enough room, he flipped over so that his face was pressed against the mattress, his ass in the air. He heard Chanyeol’s sudden intake of break and he gazed back needily, reaching behind him to spread his cheeks apart, a dark blush tinging his face.  
“I said screw the condom, please just fuck me. Now.” He whined, burying his face into the pillows to avoid the look of satisfaction in Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Chanyeol took in the view that he was being presented and smacked one of Baekhyuns cheeks, watching it bounce and reveling in Baekhyuns’ sudden moan. Chanyeol chuckled and grabbed the lube and slicked up his rock hard cock, throwing the bottle aside once again as he pressed his body flush against Baekhyun’s, licking a wet stripe up the back of his neck to his ear, his cock nestled in between Baek’s supple cheeks.

“Beg me for it.” He whispered. If Chanyeol was honest, though, he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, but he wanted to squeeze that last bit of pride and self-control out of Baekhyun. The elder groaned and pressed himself back against Chanyeol, moaning when he felt the tip of Chanyeol’s naked member nudge against his entrance.

“P-please, Chanyeol. I need you to fuck me hard.” He squeaked when Chanyeol leaned up and brought his hand down hard on his ass.

“Not good enough. Beg me like the little slut that you are.” He kneaded Baekhyun’s fleshy ass and watched the red handprint bloom over his skin. He heard Baekhyun whimper again and the elder’s fingers dug into his skin, spreading his ass apart even further.

“Please Chanyeol, f-fuck me with your big cock. I want to take it all in like the cock whore that I am.” the elder looked back at his boyfriend with lust-filled eyes, gasping for air as he continued. “I want you to pull my hair and fuck me so hard I can’t even crawl. I want you to cum inside me and fill me up with your milk… I want you to use me, please God I need it. I need you.” The elder buried his face into the pillows again and Chanyeol’s resolve snapped as soon as Baekhyun finished.

The grip on his hips was hard enough to bruise as Chanyeol thrust into the tight heat of Baekhyun’s body, pausing for a moment because it was the first time he’d been inside Baekhyun without a layer of latex over his dick and God it felt absolutely incredible. Baekhyun’s wet walls clamped down on his throbbing member with such force that Chanyeol was actually thrown slightly. He dug his nails into Baekhyun’s hips and smirked at the hiss that his boyfriend let out, throwing his head back and stifling a groan a moment later when Baekhyun forcefully clenched around him.

Baekhyun, in turn, was also thrown for a loop when Chanyeol thrust himself inside of him. His body was so hypersensitive at this point that the force of Chanyeol’s thrust nearly sent him spiraling into another orgasm. He could feel everything, the pulsing vein that he knew ran the underside of his boyfriends terrifyingly thick cock, the pearls of pre-come that smeared across his insides as Chanyeol finally moved and oh god Chanyeol was thrusting into him now and that was the end of all comprehensible thought in Baekhyun’s head.

As Chanyeol thrust down into the tight body below him he reached forward and yanked Baekhyun back by his hair like he asked, purring into his ear as he fucked his boyfriend into the next dimension.

“Mmhmm, you like that don’t you,” Chanyeol growled. His voice was dark, feral almost, and Baekhyun could only scream as Chanyeol fucked into him harder, harder, harder. “You like it when I fuck you like this.”

It wasn’t a question.

Baekhyun bit his lip to stifle his screams as Chanyeol pounded into his prostate, pleasure and desire taking over as the coil in his abdomen reformed and wound itself tighter and tighter. The younger frowned at the action and bit down hard on Baekhyun’s neck, bruising and nearly breaking the skin. Baekhyun cried out and Chanyeol released his hair to slid his fingers into Baekhyun’s mouth, yanking the elders head to the side and looking him in his lust-clouded eyes.

“Don’t you dare try to stop moaning, or I’ll tie you up again, got it?”

Baekhyun couldn’t speak, all knowledge of words had left him mind long ago, the only thing remaining in his lust-clouded head being Chanyeol’s name, which he chanted like a mantra after the younger pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend’s mouth and gripped his hair again. Baekhyun’s back was arching painfully, but it only added to the pleasure that was building up inside of him.

Chanyeol groaned, knowing for a fact that he wasn’t going to last long anymore. He knew that Baekhyun was close too, seeing as Baekhyun was mewling pathetically, scraping the bedsheets with his nails and running his beautiful hands up to grip the headboard and give himself some sort of anchor. He bent forward again, teeth scraping Baekhyun’s earlobe as his thrusts became more erratic.

“You want me to cum inside you, hmm?” He licked the side of Baek’s face. “Is that what you want?”

Baekhyun was panting, barely registering Chanyeol’s words, but he apparently made some sort of noise that indicated that yes, God he wanted Chanyeol to blow his load inside him, because suddenly Chanyeol flipped Baekhyun back over onto his back and threw his legs over his shoulders.

“I want to see your face when I cum inside you, baby.” Chanyeol bent down and slammed his lips over Baekhyun’s, growling when he felt sharp nails rake down his back and biceps. He slammed into Baekhyun a few more times before the smaller of the two arched his back and let out a scream, cumming hard onto their chests. Chanyeol spread Baekhyun’s thighs as the elder’s body clenched down on his cock and he knew that he was done.

“I’m gonna cum, baby, and you’re gonna take all of it like the little cumslut that you are.” Chanyeol said, panting as he slammed into Baekhyun’s prostate a few more times before he finally bottomed out and came hard in his boyfriend. He let out a few breathless gasps, but never took his eyes off of Baekhyun’s face. Baek's swollen lips were parted and wet, his eyes rolled back in his head due to all the assaults on his senses. He was still clawing at Chanyeol’s back and it only heightened the pleasure that Chanyeol was feeling right that that moment.

Baekhyun shuddered and moaned at the feeling of Chanyeol filling him up with his hot seed. He knew firsthand how much cum Chanyeol could produce. He’d sucked him off once and before he knew it he had Chan’s cock shoved halfway down his throat, spewing hot cum like it was a fucking geyser. He hadn’t even been able to swallow half of it and ended up with a huge amount of cum running down his face and dripping onto his body. It was the most arousing thing that had ever happened to him (up until now that is).

He loved the thought of all of Chanyeol’s cum filling his ass. He wanted it all, he wanted to feel it sloshing around inside of him as he went to his schedules, he wanted Chanyeol to cum inside him, then fuck him hard using it as lube so they wouldn’t have to stop. He wanted to suck Chanyeol to completion, then have the younger blow his load all over his face, wanting to feel it drip down all over his body again.

He really was a cumslut, but only for Chanyeol.

The elder moaned, long and sensually as he felt some of the hot liquid stream out of him even though Chanyeol hadn’t pulled out yet. Chanyeol was bent over him, panting because that was the most powerful orgasm that he’d ever had and he needed at least 30 seconds to cool down before he even considered moving. When he was positive that he wasn’t going to disintegrate, he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Baekhyun’s. It was the gentlest kiss that Chanyeol had given him all evening, and Baekhyun reciprocated earnestly, slipping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and tangling his fingers in the hairs at his nape.

Chanyeol chuckled gently and pulled away, staring down at his beautiful Byun Baekhyun with nothing but love in his eyes. He brushed away some of the sweaty strands of hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his nose.

“Hey, you doing good baby?” he whispered, smiling down at his boyfriend. Baekhyun blinked slowly and smiled up at him. 

“Mmhmm.” He whispered, yawning sleepily and making Chanyeol’s heart swell at the sight because he was just too damn cute for his own good. Chanyeol’s eyes raked over Baekhyun’s pale skin and he chuckled nervously at all the bite marks and hickeys he’d left on his skin. There were at least twenty on his neck, not to mention the one on his jaw and the various others that littered his stomach, hips, and collar bones.

“The stylists are gonna kill me,” he whispered, reaching for the plug that was resting on their side table. He slipped out of Baekhyun and immediately pushed the plug in gently, chuckling softly as Baekhyun moaned. He drank in the sight of his cum trailing slightly out of Baekhyun’s ass, what didn’t get plugged inside him was pooling on the bed and it caused the elder to hiss in discomfort at the wet feeling.

“These sheets are going to be disgusting. Maybe we should shower. Maybe change beds so I’m not sleeping in a puddle of your cum.” Baekhyun’s eyes were closed now and it was clear that he had absolutely no intention of taking a shower or changing beds. Chanyeol chuckled and nestled down beside Baekhyun on the bed, drawing the elder into his chest and pressing a lingering kiss on his sweaty forehead.

“Maybe.” he shut his eyes, having no intention of moving from his current position for at least nine hours. Baekhyun hummed and slipped into sleep, cuddled into Chanyeol’s side with his arms hugging his fluffy giant close. Chanyeol chuckled airily and shut his eyes, drifting off into the grasp of sleep and into sweet, sweet dreams.

Chanyeol always loved the moon. He loved the way it rose into the sky, majestic and ethereal, loved how it cast a beautiful glow upon the world below. This particular night was an especially beautiful one, with two feet of fresh, thick snow reflecting the light of the full moon with a glossy shimmer. The only thing that was possibly more beautiful in this serene, gentle moment was Byun Baekhyun, lying beside him, fast asleep, with a beautiful glow around him and nothing but love for his giant pumping through his veins.

Chanyeol always loved the moon, but he loves his Byun Baekhyun much much more.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

"Why have you done this."

Luhan looked done, no other way to put it. He was stroking Minseok's back gently, trying to lul him to sleep even though the eldest was wide awake, unfortunately reliving the sounds and noises he heard the night before. They were splayed on the couch, Minseok resting against his boyfriend's chest, staring blankly at nothing. Chanyeol scratched the back of his head awkwardly and smiled a bit when he saw Baekhyun emerge from the shower wearing one of his shirts. The material sagged off one of Baek's shoulders, revealing a majority of the purple bruises from the night before.

"I ah... sorry, hyung."

Luhan glared at Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who had come around to see what all the fuss was about.

"You should be. Next time you want to drill each other’s brains out, at least give us some warning so we can sleep in Minseok's room. You know, the one on the other side of the apartment."

Chanyeol grinned sheepishly and paled as Junmyeon came out of his room, glaring daggers at the two.

"So." He smiled with fake enthusiasm. "Who wants to die first."

The only response from the group was an exhausted groan from Minseok as the eldest buried his face in Luhans’ chest, plagued by nightmares of Baekhyun screaming obscene things and the sound of Luhan slamming his fist against the wall to tell them to shut the fuck up already.

**Author's Note:**

> See y'all in hell.


End file.
